


i need you the most

by HootHalycon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: The tall grey statue stood over them, impactful and stagnant, reaching a cold hand towards its greeters.Today, one of its visitors was all too familiar, except for the other. A new face; one quite different from the large array of faces that had previously bored into the stone of the statue.The two women, Janai, the Knight of Lux Aurea, and General Amaya, stood hand in hand, hearts racing as they took the next step in their relationship, one of the closest to Amaya’s heart.





	i need you the most

The tall grey statue stood over them, impactful and stagnant, reaching a cold hand towards its greeters.

Today, one of its visitors was all too familiar, except for the other. A new face; one quite different from the large array of faces that had previously bored into the stone of the statue.

The two women, Janai, the Knight of Lux Aurea, and General Amaya, stood hand in hand, hearts racing as they took the next step in their relationship, one of the closest to Amaya’s heart.

As their relationship grew and deepened, bringing Janai to meet Sarai was inevitable. Her sister, though deceased, remained ever close to the general’s heart, and was at the top of the list of people who needed to know of whoever she chose to date. Her words and lessons were ones that the general turned to even more than usual in the past years, as she had been enduring a change of heart in tandem with the altering state of the world.

Amaya took a deep breath, turning to study her girlfriend’s face, which read of deep sorrow for the estranged queen, but changed into sympathy as they met eyes. The two walked towards the statue, hearts pounding with anxiety, as the presence of the woman immortalized in the stone that loomed over them grew more and more noticeable. 

The two women kneeled before the cold tombstone, legs touching as they did so. Amaya took out the candle she brought, holding it over the one that was already lit before setting it down beside the other. 

“Hi sister, there’s somebody I’d like for you to meet.” she began, exchanging a warm glance with Janai before looking back up at her sister. 

Janai, unable to hold her partner’s hand as she spoke in sign language, chose to keep a supportive hand on her shoulder. Never growing tired of watching her sign, she found it hard to look away; captivated as her hands moved with such fluidity and proficiency.

“This is Janai, my girlfriend. We’ve been together for 4 months now, and I knew I had to come and get your approval. Big sister always has to be the one to give clearance to whatever I do.” she teased, eyebrow cocked. Also a big sister, Janai laughed at this. She playfully nudged the brunette, who stuck her tongue out at her in response. Before the knight could tease her back, Amaya had already turned back to the other woman.

“Anyways, I think you’d like her, she’s brave, smart, quick witted, puts up a hell of a good fight, and she’s beautiful, but that’s more for me to admire.” she smirked. The sunfire elf leaned forward, planting a short kiss on her cheek. Amaya turned and winked at her.

“Also, she’s a sunfire elf.” she added. “In fact, she’s the knight of the Lux Aurea, a Xadian territory claimed by sunfire elves. I know this makes no difference to you though, and I wish I had always been like that, too. Sometimes I wish I had opened up my heart to her earlier. I never knew such a level of connection with someone else was possible, not even after years of being friends with Gren.” 

Janai thought of the freckled interpreter fondly, remembering how he had instantly won her affections once she and the Standing Battalion were on good terms.

“I now know that her being a sunfire elf does not make her any less better than I am. She has helped me grow and open my heart. Loving her has made accepting other elves, and really, just existing, so much easier. I never realized how closed off I was until she made her way into my heart.” The general paused to take a deep breath, squeezing Janai’s hand shakily, prompting the sunfire elf to lift her hand to her lips, pressing a small kiss there. Amaya smiled sadly, pressing her forehead to her girlfriend’s, exhaling brokenly. Sensing her precariousness, the knight continued to stroke her shoulder comfortingly.

The brunette regained composure after a minute, smiling gratefully at Janai before it was her turn to kiss her hand. The sunfire elf smiled reassuringly. 

“So, I want you to meet Janai. My partner, my girlfriend, my best friend.”

The sunfire knight felt a supportive squeeze of the hand from Amaya, and took it as her cue to speak. Her voice filled the space that was otherwise empty, save for the three of them and the horses Janai and Amaya had travelled with. 

“I’m honoured to meet you. Your statue is beautiful, and I can imagine it only lives up to half of the glory and greatness you embodied during your time here.” the sunfire elf admitted, an inexplicable feeling of being known ever present in her stomach as she studied the large form in front of her. The outstretched hand reaching towards her made her feel as if the queen could be reaching for her; wanting to help her, to guide her, and to know her. The peaceful expression etched into the carving brought a sense of peace, although bittersweet, to the valley it stood in. Instead of feeling looked down on as she had with other statues, which displayed proud war generals and knights with their heads held high, the headstone for the late queen of Katolis told another story. Janai, a native to Xadia, felt just as welcomed and respected under the gaze of Queen Sarai as she did in the company of her sunfire peers in the Lux Aurea.

“Getting to know your sister, her trusted colleagues, and your sons has been a great honour. I always feel a great sense of community in their presence, and I believe you are to thank for that. Looking at you now, I can see how your eldest, Callum, resembles you greatly.” the sunfire elf explained. “Becoming closer with your sister has been…” she stopped to glance at the general. “The greatest adventure of my life. She is full of charisma, character, and so many fascinating stories that touch my heart. Her stories of you remind me of myself and my own sister.”

Janai continued to share stories and confessions to the memorial, an unplanned endeavour spurred by the tranquil presence of the queen, along with the knight’s bittersweet wish to have known the other woman years ago. Amaya watched her lips move as she spoke, captivated by the beautifully unique way in which she spoke. The general had watched many people speak throughout her life, as it was her main way of understanding others when she didn’t have Gren or another interpreter. However, no one had ever enamoured her the way Janai did; it was all so distinctive of the sunfire elf. She could watch her speak for hours uninterrupted.

“I promise to treat her well, like the amazing, lovable, honorable person she is, and I will continue to do right by the rest of your family as well. In the name of Lux Aurea, you all shall be held close.”

Amaya’s face softened with pride and admiration. “That was beautiful, sunlight.” 

Janai moved closer. “Was it? I hope I did alright. Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You did amazing. I know in my heart that she would have loved you.” 

The sunfire elf’s eyes widened, her heart jumping with astonishment. “Really?”

“Yes.” the general affirmed, her eyebrows knitting together in emotion as she nodded, heart surging with emotion at the image of her beloved sister with her newfound love. The knight’s expression changed from wonder to concern, as she lifted her hand to delicately caress her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Oh, darling…” she soothed, wrapping her arms around the other as she began to weep into her chest. Holding her closely, Janai lifted Amaya from her previous kneeling position so that she was sitting, so that she could be more comfortable. Doing so herself, she moved in closer proximity, slotting her body into the crevices of Amaya’s, pressing her firmly against herself, providing as much comfort as she could.

In Amaya’s mind played the images of a present day Sarai conversing with Janai, both of them laughing and teasing one another. She could even picture them sparring, the sunforge blade clanging against the metal of the queen’s spear as the other woman expertly dodged her attack. They would both put up a good fight, and end up calling it a tie. Somehow, knowledge of the two sisters’ jumping-off-Amaya’s-shield maneuver would slip, and Janai would demand to see it in action, watching in awe as her girlfriend propelled the other woman into the air with such finesse and accuracy. Sarai would tell her all about what a work in progress it was, and how the general had dropped her many times, whether by accident or on purpose. Amaya would roll her eyes and demand Janai take her side, to which the sunfire elf would quip “just because we’re together doesn’t mean I can’t admit you’re quite the fiend.” 

Janai’s sister would of course meet Sarai, the two girlfriends’ sisters easily hitting it off and becoming quick friends, sharing stories of motherhood they would bond over. The knight would laugh to herself about the two women venting about the perils of motherhood as she and Amaya laid together, sharing close moments and secret kisses, secret enough that their respective sisters wouldn’t catch, and therefore, tease them for. 

The general would have no one to mourn for, no one she would wish could be here to experience new milestones and beginnings with, because she will have never left.

Amaya clutched onto the woman in her arms, desperately trying to clutch onto any semblance of a chance for the gaping hole Sarai left in her heart to be filled. All those years spent mourning and trying to navigate life without her big sister, and she still wasn’t sure how to do it sometimes. 

Although she couldn’t hear her, the sunfire elf spoke soothingly to the general, knowing the vibrations through her chest would help. Amaya pressed her ear against Janai’s chest, letting her eyes close peacefully as the vibrations travelled through her, settling deep in her bones. Breathing deeply, she let the familiar, comforting scent of firewood and lavender bring her back to normalness. She felt the despair slowly sink away as her tears stopped falling, face stained with tear tracks. Visible, but dry. 

Continuing to hold onto Janai, she focused on gathering her bearings again, letting the bittersweet daydream melt away, recognizing that it could’ve been, but never will, and that she could move on from it. She still held onto the other, though not as tightly; no longer clutching onto any promise of that came near, in fear of it slipping away like it had in the past. 

Feeling the general’s grip on her relax, Janai sighed, relieved that her tears had subsided. She smiled sadly as she held her close, smoothing her hands over her back. The sunfire elf leaned down to press a kiss to Amaya’s head, her soft brown hair tickling her nose. Kissing her head twice, she then gently detached her face from her chest, wiping her tears away before grazing her lips against her forehead. Amaya looked up at Janai, eyes soft with admiration as she found solace in the amber eyes gazing into hers. Closing the space between them, she pressed her forehead against hers. 

“Thank you for coming here with me.” Amaya began, expression sincere.

The sunfire elf smiled, sure and serene. “Thank you for bringing me.” 

They exchanged one more lingering hug, relishing in the monumental milestone that had just occurred; a promising, new step in the right direction towards their ever expanding and deepening love. A feeling of clarity and hope filled both women as they departed the valley of graves, as they had successfully jumped over this hurdle, supporting and understanding each other every step of the way. Bringing others to Sarai’s resting place was a rarity for the general, and Janai knew it. Amaya was very specific about who she let into the most precious part of her life; her family. This new step, although sorrowful, began to feel more positive as their horses carried them back into the field on the graveyard’s outskirts.

Feeling more uplifted after this tumultuous experience, Amaya carried herself with a sense of certainty and new hope, as she looked with adoration at the woman beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @ hesbianamaya if you'd like :)


End file.
